1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf balls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf balls have marks printed thereon. The mark includes brand name, and ball number. Golf players can distinguish their ball from other's ball by the brand. The golf players can distinguish their ball from other's ball also by the ball number. The golf players get close to the ball, and distinguish it based on such marks. It is difficult to distinguish the ball based on the mark from a distance.
Golf balls have a core and a cover. General golf balls are mostly white colored. The coloring has been achieved by dispersing a pigment in the cover. The coloring may be also achieved by painting the surface of the cover.
The golf ball may be colored blue, red or the like. These golf balls are referred to as “color ball”. In the color balls, a large amount of a pigment is dispersed in the cover or the paint layer. The color balls can be easily distinguished from the white balls. However, the color balls are inferior in high-grade looking. Many golf players avoid selection of the color balls.
There also exist golf balls in which metal powders are dispersed in the cover. The metal powders impart luminance to the golf ball. The metal powders contribute to distinguishability. However, the metal powders deteriorate lightness of the golf ball. The golf balls in which the metal powders are used are inferior in high-grade looking.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 6-170013 discloses a golf ball including composite particles in the cover or the paint layer. These composite particles include mica, and titanium oxide coating this mica. This golf ball has luminance. An appearance of this golf ball exhibits a polarization property. This golf ball can be distinguished from common golf balls.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-254251 discloses a golf ball in which a pigment containing a liquid crystal polymer is dispersed in the paint layer. This pigment contributes to the polarization property. This golf ball has a unique appearance. This golf ball can be distinguished from common golf balls.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-166719 discloses a golf ball in which the paint layer includes glass flakes. This golf ball is excellent in the luminance. This golf ball can be distinguished from common golf balls.
Mica is a natural mineral, and includes a large amount of impurities. These impurities may deteriorate the chroma saturation of the golf ball. Since mica is translucent, mica is accompanied by less masking ability. Therefore, satisfactory luminance is not exhibited. Furthermore, disruption is likely to occur in kneading since mica is inferior in the strength. The disruption will deteriorate the polarization property. The golf ball disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 6-170013 is inferior in high-grade looking.
The color of a pigment containing a liquid crystal polymer is changed significantly as it is used. In addition, the color change becomes remarkable resulting from the polarization property of the pigment. The golf ball disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-254251 is inferior in the weather resistance.
Particles of the glass flakes have a large size. When a paint containing the glass flakes is coated, the glass flakes may deteriorate the smoothness of the paint layer. This paint layer is inferior in the appearance. Furthermore, the glass flakes may compromise the durability of the paint layer. The golf ball disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-166719 is inferior in the high-grade looking and durability of the paint layer.
An object of the present invention is to provide a golf ball that is excellent in distinguishability, high-grade looking, weather resistance, and durability of the paint layer.